neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection
Idea Factory NIS America, Inc. |distributor = Sega |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation TV |release = June 20, 2013 June 3, 2014 June 6, 2014 |genre = ADV Simulation |mode = Single-player |rating = CERO: C ESRB: T |external link = Japanese Official Site English Official Site }} Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (神次元アイドル ネプテューヌPP, lit. Kami Jigen Idol Neptune PP, also called Ultradimension Neptune PP) is a spin-off game on the PlayStation Vita. The player takes on the role of the main character, who falls into Gamindustri and is immediately hired by one of the four CPUs—Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert—to be their producer and manage their idol careers. Gameplay Main Article: Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection/Gameplay Producer Mode Your job is to become Gamindustri's top idol producer and raise one of the four CPUs, chosen by you, into a pop idol and gain the majority of Gamindustri's shares. Guide the CPUs' idol careers by selecting their daily activities. You can only choose one activity per day. Try to raise your shares (number of fans) by raising the CPU's stats. Also, knowing when to rest is vital in keeping the CPU's stress level down. Increase the CPUs' shares by putting on concerts. Select the song, costume, and stage effects. You can give various stage directions during the concert, such as lighting and effects cues. Stage Points and Audience Satisfaction will change depending on your directing skill, which will affect the end-of-concert evaluation. Unlimited Concert Mode The player is free to prepare for as many concerts as they desire. Some setup options may be available here that are not available to you in Producer Mode, such as some unique supporting characters you can place onstage. You can choose between a solo set, a duet, or a trio. You can also select which of the four CPUs will sing. Viewer Mode When you touch the characters (using the Vita touchscreen), they will flash various poses. You can change the angle, zoom, character costume, and background image. Viewer Mode also has an Alarm feature. When the designated time is reached, your special somebody will wake you up in an equally special way. Setting Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection takes place in alternate Ultradimension that is the same as the Ultradimension of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory in terms of geographical structure. In this dimension, residents who typically are not from this world such as the Four Felons exist as well as numerous others. Characters Main ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :Planeptune's Unpredicatable CPU :Neptune's Quote: "Take a proper look at the game's title. Now you gotta pick me, right? After all, that's what the main character is here for!" ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :Lastation's Tsundere CPU :Noire's Quote: "I'll show you my power by becoming Gamindustri's top idol overnight. So...pick me!" ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :Lowee's Hot-Cold CPU :Blanc's Quote: "Even if I have to put my name as CPU on the line, I won't lose at being the best idol. And I've vowed not to lose my cool...for a little while." ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :Leanbox's Hardcore Gamer CPU :Vert's Quote: "Our goal this time is to become an idol, huh? Will you choose me? Whatever the case, we should play a game first." Supporting ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :Neptune's Dependable Little Sister :Nepgear's Quote: "If my big sister agreed to it, then there's no doubt in my mind that this will be lots of fun. Let's do our best together!" ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) :Noire's Persevering Little Sister :Uni's Quote: "My sister already has me, so you're not needed!" ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :One of Blanc's Twin Trouble Makers :Rom's Quote: "I'm...really excited to see Blanc as an idol." ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :One of Blanc's Twin Trouble Makers :Ram's Quote: "I wanna do it, too! Let's all be idols, okay?" Story Behold, Gamindustri— a world that remains peaceful thanks to the power of the Console Patron Units. Suddenly!!! Something appears that shakes the very foundation of this world! The world has been taken over by an idol boom. This growing interest in pop stars has caused the source of the CPUs' powers—shares—to vanish. Unable to ignore the situation any longer, the CPUs call for an emergency meeting... Music Themes * Opening Theme: NEXT STAGE! * Ending Theme: Perfect ☆ Quest BGM Videos EN PV= |-| Neptune PV= |-| Noire PV= |-| Blanc PV= |-| Vert PV= |-| OP (Japan)= |-| Trivia * This is the last Hyperdimension Neptunia game to be published by NIS America. * Due to the gameplay utilizing the touchscreen, it is unlikely that this game would ever get a PC-port on Steam like the other spin-offs do. External links *PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series